


She

by accidentallybroken



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I hope they're good, Random - Freeform, There's not really characters per se, just sort of story fragments for the characters in my head, really weird, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: A lot of unrelated stories that are a few sentences each, each time with different unspecified main characters. This is sort of random, but I hope you enjoy?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RegalMatriarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMatriarch/gifts).



> For Regalmatriarch, because this is my attempt to carpe noctem, and yay, feedback. Idk

_ Rain _

I watched as she turned her face to the rain, water collecting on her glasses. She spun slowly, eyes still on the rain above. She held her arms out, surrendering to the sky. There looked like there should be wings sprouting from her back, allowing her to finally escape. She turned to me. “Do you ever wish that the rain would just pour down and drown you?” 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Brave _

I wished I were brave, that moment. I wished I could tell her that I thought she was beautiful. 

  
  


 

 

 

_Mystery_

She was one part of a conversation, leaving you guessing at the other half. She was an enigma, hiding herself behind veils in her words. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Running_   


She didn’t look like she was going somewhere; she looked like she was escaping. She always looked like that, in a hurry to get away, knowing full well that she would be just as eager to leave the next stop. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Cold_   


She was pretty in the way a statue was pretty: cold and lacking the flaw that make you alive. You were drawn in by her beauty, and pushed away by her ice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Dead_   


You looked beautiful today. I just wish you had been here to see it. I always wish you are here. The problem is, you didn’t. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Push_

He pushed her, knocking the book out of her arm and whispering his hot, ugly words in her ear. She picked up the book as if there was something sacred inside. Her expression didn’t change, but there was something breaking in her eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Connection_   


She looked up, and her eyes tugged at you, pulling you tight. It felt like there was a invisible line connecting you to her, pulling you in. This was why being around her was so hard, because all you wanted to do was get closer, no matter how dangerous it could be. 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Mask_   


She smiled at everyone, but cried when she was alone. All she wanted was for everyone else to be all right, even if she had given up on herself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Nice_   


       “Why does saying something nice always make people think you are flirting? Doesn’t everyone’s good work deserve praise, not just someone you like? Is it because you want to make the person you’re flirting with feel special, and to do that, you need to lower your standards for everyone else?” 

      “I don’t know.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Nervous_   


She smoothed her hair behind her ear, and took a shaky breath. She put her hands in her pockets to disguise how they were trembling. Then pushed the door open and walked forward into the screaming crowd, smaller than ever, getting swallowed by the sea of people. 


End file.
